


You Got All of My Attention (And You Ain't Even Trying)

by beccaboodle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the fic where Malia has all of Stiles' attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got All of My Attention (And You Ain't Even Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> For Nessa!
> 
> I do not share the views as Stiles does about Jackson Whittemore. He is actually my baby. 
> 
> ok proceed

“I’ll see you after class, okay?” Stiles said to Malia as she leaned against the wall. He was leaning up against the wall too, his arm above her head. “Okay bye,” Malia said to him, moving away quickly into the classroom.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, thinking that it was progress. As Stiles sat down, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to the clock. He wanted to focus on class but then his thoughts would drift off to Malia. 

He thought about when she came into his room in the middle of the night and snuggled up beside him, complaining about how he takes up the whole bed or thinking about how her lips had curled up into a smile when she saw the Hulk when they were watching Avengers. 

“Mr. Stilinski, would you like to share with the rest of the class what is making me smile so much and not pay attention to class?” the teacher requested from him as Stiles just looked up, confused. 

“Malia,” was all he said as the class started to laugh and Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Thank you for informing us, Mr. Stilinski, but please try to pay attention next time,” the teacher said, turning back around to write something on the board. 

The bell finally rang as Stiles basically raced out of class, going towards the classroom that Malia was in.

Only instead of seeing her there waiting for him, he saw something else. He saw Jackson standing there, that cocky grin on his face as he looked her up and down. 

This was one of the times that Stiles wished he was the one with the super-sonic hearing so that he could hear what they were standing.

Like Lydia wasn’t enough for him? He had to talk to Malia too. 

Stiles saw Scott, grabbing him and pushing him against the lockers. “What’s going on, Stiles? Come on, this isn’t like you,” Scott said to him as Stiles glared over in their direction as Scott looked over, his eyes going wide. 

“What are they saying?” Stiles asked him. Scott started to listen in as he reported it to Stiles. 

“He’s asking her about her classes and now, he told her that she’s pretty and she said thank you,” Scott said as Stiles just felt himself getting angrier and angrier every second. 

“I think they’re done talking now. Jackson said goodbye to her,” Scott said as they watched Malia walk over to them. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Malia asked them as Scott answered her and Stiles didn’t even say anything, feeling himself start to get even more angry. 

Anger wasn’t the only thing that was causing him to feel this way though, he was jealous. 

Stiles didn’t talk to Malia for the rest of the day, much to her confusion. 

“Stiles, why are you doing this?” Malia asked him when they were finally in the jeep. 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Stiles told her as she just huffed and crossed her arms. 

They got back to Stiles’ house and went inside, Malia sitting in the living room and Stiles in the kitchen. 

Stiles started on his homework, trying to get most of it done until Malia came out to the kitchen and sat down across from him. 

“Seriously, Stiles, what is your deal?” she asked him as he looked at her dumbfounded. 

“Malia, I told you not to talk to Jackson, but I saw you talking to him today and he said you were pretty and he’s just not a good person, okay?” Stiles told her. 

“You’re acting like a baby, because I was talking to Jackson? Are you being serious right now, Stiles?” Malia asked him. 

“I’m not acting like a baby! Sorry that I’m worried about you,” Stiles replied.

“You can try to rationalize it anyway that you want Stiles, but I know that the simple fact is that you’re jealous and that you think that you aren’t worthy of being with someone who actually wants to be with you,” Malia said as Stiles’ mouth dropped.

Stiles could feel his mouth going dry as he stared right at her. 

“I know how much you used to like Lydia, hell everyone knows how much you liked Lydia and I know somewhere deep down, you still have feelings for her, but I don’t care, Stiles. I know another reason why you didn’t want me to talk to Jackson is because he was with Lydia and you’re afraid that he’s going to make a move on me like he did with Lydia and your chance will be gone?” Malia questioned him. 

Stiles just nodded his head and she smiled.

“So, just admit you’re jealous and I’ll forget all about this, then?” Malia said to him. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes and smiled before looking over at her. 

“Yeah okay, I’m jealous, but you’re right, Malia. You’re right about all of that. I’m afraid that you’re going to go with someone else, just because you can. I mean I like you a lot and I don’t know how else to show it or say it. Sure, I don’t think that I’m good enough for you, but I’ll keep trying to show you how good I can be for you,” Stiles said to her. 

“Stiles, I wish you wouldn’t talk so bad about yourself. I happen to like that person a lot,” she said as she walked over and sat on his lap.

He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers and she pulled away, smiling at him. 

“I love you Stiles,” she said, simply, pressing her lips to his cheek.

“I love you too baby”


End file.
